


Teamwork

by thicketofantlers



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicketofantlers/pseuds/thicketofantlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry introduces Eggsy to James Bond and Q. Some secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been crack, but apparently I'm incapable of actually writing crack or anything of substantial length. Un beta-ed, not brit-picked (forgive me).

+

 

“Tomorrow we’re going to go meet an old acquaintance of mine,” Harry had explained over a pint. “While Kingsman doesn’t operate under the authority of any government, as you know, it has proven useful to have connections to certain agencies.”

 

“Isn’t that risky, like couldn’t they just go and turn us in or somethin’?” Eggsy asked, elbows on the table as he leaned forward.

 

“In this particular circumstance, we have enough information to keep the relationship mutually beneficial.” Harry had seemed ready to leave it at that. He paused for a considerably long moment before adding, “Aside from that, this man has some valuable lessons to learn in self-resurrection, you’d do well to have him in your contact list.”

 

Eggsy couldn’t help but glance at the eyepatch, the angry red scar tissue that crept out from under it and up over Harry’s brow. A stark reminder of the world going all to hell that still sent a dart of fear through Eggsy when he thought back on it. If this government bloke could bring someone back from a headshot, Eggsy sure as hell wanted him on his side.

 

+

 

Whatever Eggsy had been expecting from the meeting it wasn’t meeting an agent of MI6 ( _“Bond, James Bond.”)_ and his Quartermaster (“ _Q will be sufficient”),_ who couldn’t be more than five years older than Eggsy but was already in senior command.

 

“We met on an assignment in Kenya,” Harry explained, “It’s not that often that government agents and Kingsman operatives clash, but it wasn’t the first time it’s happened.”

 

“So what, was it a fight to see who could get in the shot first?”

 

“Something of the sort,” Bond replied, with a look that implied something else _entirely_ had happened.

 

Eggsy’s brows shot up, “What—are you having me on?”

 

“I think it’s best we don’t go into detail on that part of the story, James.” Harry replied, shooting a cool look at Bond, who only had the nerve to look amused as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Yes, Bond, that’s probably for the best,” The look on the Quartermaster’s face was much less discernible, he was harder to read than Bond—but Eggsy was fairly sure that it was only because Bond didn’t care what Eggsy or Harry was reading into.

 

“So,” Eggsy interjected, cutting into the moment, “How’d you get promoted so young?”

 

“It’s a rather long story, and a good deal of it is highly classified information. I will say that our juvenile records are not quite so dissimilar, and afterwards I happened to be at the right place at the right time,” Q finished his explanation by taking a drink from his mug, and Eggsy couldn’t help but wonder what sort of crimes he had committed. He seemed entirely too posh, even if he wasn’t dressed in bespoke like Harry or his agent, to have any sort of gritty juvenile record. Furthermore:

 

“Wait, how do you know about my records? They were all wiped out.”

 

“How do you think I got one in the first place?” The question was marked by a little smirk, which was really only the second sign (after the tea) that Q wasn’t actually a robot.

 

Although he could still use some convincing on that front.

 

+

 

“So you and that Bond bloke got it on in Kenya, then? I didn’t know you swung that way, Harry.” Eggsy couldn’t stop the shit-eating grin once they were in the car and had said their farewells. Harry didn’t even have the good graces to be embarrassed or give him a proper reaction as Eggsy attempted to goad him on.

 

“It’s not something that I’ve felt necessary to reveal about myself. It’s not as though it happens often. Regardless, I believe you’re very familiar with the post mission adrenaline rush.” Harry replied, giving Eggsy a pointed look.

 

(After Harry had come back from the proverbial dead, recovered, and been briefed on the out come of the rest of the Valentine-situation he had given Eggsy a very thorough talking-to on how ungentlemanly it was to engage in carnal relations with someone that you had just personally rescued from captivity.)

 

“Still, I feel like that’s something you tell your protégé,” Eggsy insisted, looking only the slightest bit sheepish at the reminder of Harry’s rather thorough rebuke of his own exploits.

 

“There’s a good deal of personal information I can share with you that may make you a better Kingsman, Eggsy, but I don’t think my sexuality is included in that. There are thing’s that are unnecessary to share.” Not that Harry was really showing any indication of being annoyed—he seemed to have gotten used to Eggsy’s endless inquiries, much to his disappointment.

 

“I dunno, I’m sure it’ll come up on an assignment. I go both ways anyway, it makes me more versatile.” Eggsy glanced back over at him, but Harry wasn’t letting anything slip. “So, uh, who did what?”

 

+

 

“You never told me you slept with the Kingsman agent,” Q said, finally breaking the tense silence that had held since he and Bond had entered the car. He glanced from the glowing screen of his mobile to James’ face, waiting for a response.

 

A bit of a smirk played over James’ lips, “You mean you didn’t know?”

 

“I don’t know everything, and I don’t actually have your records memorized.”

 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” James seemed far too pleased, maybe even smug, at that prospect. 

 

Q frowned, looked back to the mobile and tried to feign disinterest, “I’m not jealous. We hadn’t even met yet.”

 

“And?”

 

“I’m not jealous. I just think it would’ve been pertinent information to share. That’s all,” Q looked back to the mobile, tapping away at something and pretending he was no longer interested in the conversation.

 

“What are you even doing on that?” James asked, knowing Q didn’t like to do anything remotely work related on the constraints of a mobile phone and if he was going to play games it certainly wasn’t going to be _Candy Crush_.

 

“Texting. An old acquaintance.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You’re not the only one with connections, James.” The screen lit up a few moments later, and Q grinned, “Oh look. Kingsman has some rather impressive record keeping, apparently you’re the star of some films.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See: thicketofantlers.tumblr.com for trash blogging, chatting about fandom bbs, and any prompts you want to dump on me.


End file.
